Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Business trips of Adventure
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Business Trips of Adventures is the 72nd episode in the series. Anti-Pesto separates to go different directions and Katie found a palace by her self and reads stories. Plot Katie Sandow and Anti-Pesto have to sell books for Rambling House. They go their separate ways and experience many wacky things. For instance, while flying through a winter storm, Wallace ran into a house owned by Zeena The Zeti and briefly stayed there while taking place of a stuffed Human which he merely destroyed. Meanwhile Gromit burrowed his way to a jungle where he pretended to be a baby ape to an ape couple. One half of the couple wanted to do Bugs in, but manages to divert him after he accidentally dropped a boulder on his wife's head. Next, Emily & Hutch were captured by Nassor and Toshiaki that they were going to kill them and Emily and Hutch escaped and found Gromit and Wallace. After a little while, Katie Sandow & Anti-Pesto reunite and burrowed their way to a cave at a dry desert. Inside, were treasures filled gold, jewels and stuff. Emily, Wallace, Gromit and Hutch were trapped and tries to escape out of cave, but he ran into Lord Barkis Bittern and made a mad dash back to Katie who tricked Lord Barkis into climbing into the clouds. Anti-Pesto tells Katie go and meets her there later to get out of the cave in excitement. Later, Bugs Bunny follows katie and they both comes across Sultan Victor Quartermaine's palace in the Arabian desert. Victor needs someone to read a series of stories to his spoiled brat friend, Vicky. When Katie and Bugs first meets the tyke and gets mocked, they objects to the idea of reading to her. Then, Victor threatens to make Katie or Bugs bathe in boiling oil, at which point Katie and Bugs agrees to read to Vicky. Katie and Bugs tries to escape in a variety of ways but to no avail. At one point, Katie and Bugs even escaped on a flying carpet from the palace, but Victor catches them. Meanwhile, Anti-Pesto tries to make off and gets out of the cave. As they finally escaped with it, they makes a quick check to see if they missed anything. That's when they encountered a magic lamp with a genie inside. Initially he rubbed the lamp to let the genie out, but Wallace (possibly) pushed him back down thinking he was trying to steal Emily's life. But the genie does not like what he was doing and chases theme out of the cave by casting dangerous spells on them. The Crew then wanders through the desert in a separate search for water. Back at the palace, Katie or Bugs is fed up with reading stories to the princess, so they dumps his book in the fire. As they was being threatened to be dunked in boiling oil, Katie and Bugs warns Victor not to throw them in a nearby hole which Victor eventually did. Little did Victor & Vicky realize that this was Katie and Bugs' ticket to freedom. So Katie and Bugs luckily escapes and ran into Emily, Wallace, Gromit and Hutch. Emily and her friends was pleased to see Katie and Bugs and soon sees the palace, hoping to sell books there.Katie tries to warn Wallace about the palace, but he would not listen. He found out the hard way and the two walk off into the sunset with Wallace's missing all of his sensitive skin. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Bugs Bunny * Hutch * Victor Quartermaine (main antagonist) * Vicky (secondary antagonist) * Phillip The Dog (semi-antagonist) * Nassor (minor antagonist) * Toshiaki (minor antagonist) * Zeena The Zeti (semi-antagonist) Category:Long episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance